Currently, monitoring of a service provider's network may include analyzing and monitoring batch data from a collection of network elements. Although each network element or portion of a network may appear to be working properly, the overall network may not be operating as expected from a customer's perspective. For example, the customer may still experience issues with the service of the service provider even though the data seems to indicate otherwise. If the customer has a poor experience with the service of the service provider, the service provider's brand may be tarnished. In addition, the relationship between the customer and the service provider may be damaged without the knowledge of the service provider.